


Holosexting

by Rhonda3Green



Series: Damerey smut [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, Established Relationship, F/M, holo sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhonda3Green/pseuds/Rhonda3Green
Summary: Poe is away on a mission, and Rey gets lonely one night. They find a way to ease their mutual tension.





	Holosexting

_I miss you._ His wife's first message on this holopad had said. He had been gone for a week but was already missing her a lot. Poe was about to write something sentimental when her next message came through.

_Dick pic?_ She requested. 

Poe licked his lips and grinned. He did not mind the conversation going in this direction instead. 

_How about giving me some inspiration first?_ He replied. 

Two minutes later he received a holo from her. She was laying on their bed and had her shirt pulled up to reveal her breasts. They fell alluringly towards her sides due to gravity. She was biting down on her lip and looking up seductively. Poe swallowed. That would do it. He unfastened his trousers and touched himself.

When he was completely hard and dripping precum, he lifted his shirt and snapped a holo of the erection resting against his stomach.

_Kriff, Poe._ Was the immediate response.

_Are you touching yourself?_   He asked.

Rey answered this query with a holo where she was now completely nude. Her legs were spread with two of her fingers teasing her folds.

_Stars, Rey_. He stroked himself with a moan and sent her another holo of his cock. He continued to pleasure himself until he got another message. 

_When you come home, you're going to put that right here._  Rey's next holo depicted a close shot of her two fingers now sinking inside herself.

_I sure will, baby._ He was barely able to enter a response as he vigorously stroked himself with his other hand. He thought about all of the sweet sounds Rey always made when he made love to her and how wet she got for him. He was close. 

He could feel himself reaching the edge, when Rey sent another holo. Her eyes were closed in delight with one of her hands pinching a nipple and the other hand still visibly between her legs. He gasped. Poe dropped his holopad as he violently shook from the sudden orgasm. When he regained use of his arms he picked up the luckily undamaged device. Poe snapped a holo of the come dripping down his toned abdomen as he panted to regain his breath.

_I wish I could lick that off of you_. _;) Next time that will be on my tongue._  Rey responded to the holo of his spent dick. 

_I will hold you to that._ Poe smiled with satisfaction. 

_I look forward to it. I love you._

_Love you, too, beautiful._


End file.
